Eye Of The Storm
by ErinBeth
Summary: First Dramione fanfic, please R&R! They caught each other's eye. A single moment of serenity in a room full of madness. That look meant everything, but they didn't know it yet.. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Eye Of The Storm

'No one need's to know..' She thought with silent tears streaking her porcelain face.

'How could I have been so stupid! I can't believe I let him do it again..'

But she couldn't think about that now. She had to get back out there, Support her friends, put on a brave face. She could dwell on this later. Alone in her flat. Alone, how she wished that could be the case. He'd be there, Waiting for her.

As Hermione walked out of the ladies and into the crowd at the three broomsticks she searched desperately for a flash of green eyes, or a mop of red hair. She needed them. She need to laugh and feel like her self again.

Harry had told Hermione about the party weeks ago. She didn't think she'd be able to face them all again. Not after last time. He'd made such a scene! But thankfully, looking around the heaving mass of bodies, nobody seemed to be paying much attention to her.

It had been five years since they had defeated Voldemort in the Final battle. Dumbledore's army and The Golden Trio all together once again. It had been Ginny's idea to throw the party. A sort of "Reunion" as she called it. The only person who wasn't there was Ron.

She saw Red hair whipping through the crowd and her eye's lit up. Ginny. How she missed her. When her and Harry had got married, almost immediately after the Final battle, She had hardly seen them. Ginny had been effectively pregnant for the past three years, giving birth too three beautiful children. Hermione loved them too pieces and spoiled them every chance she got, which wasn't very often. Ginny couldn't bare leaving her baby's for more than five minutes and if Harry wasn't at the ministry or off on auror duties, he was spending as much time as he could with his family.

She couldn't hold it against them, If she could, she'd have children of her own by now but Ron was hostile. The thought of giving birth to a child and forcing it to enter into a family of betrayal and hurt made her skin crawl and tears pricked her eye's once more.

"Hermione!" The red head screamed.

"Gin! I've missed you so much! How are Albus and Severus? Is this Little Lily?"

"Oh god 'Mione its been so long! Albus is great, Sev's being a pain in the backside as usual. How a two year old can make so much mess is beyond me. He set fire to the curtains this morning! And yeah This is Lilly, just beautiful isn't she! Oh my did you hear about.."

Hermione nodded and laughed in the appropriate places. Gin spoke so fast she could hardly get a word in edge ways but she was secretly glad she didn't have to speak. She knew Gin would notice the quiver in her voice and glaze of tears that had graced her eye's at the mention of her best friends new family.

As Hermione began to divert her attention to the Green eyed man striding towards her she immediately felt a weight lift off her shoulders. This third of the Golden Trio she could tolerate.

"Mione! How are you! I've missed you so much! Where have you been hiding?"

Her reply was muffled in to Harry's shirt. He'd embraced her in a brotherly bear hug before she could say anything.. She loved these moments with Harry and Ginny. They felt so natural. She couldn't say that much for her relationship with Ron. Just to be able to look at him was a feat within it self.

"Harry! I've missed you so much! I've been hiding in my flat.. Ron's been difficult again. You know how it is."

The couple nodded with a deep understanding of Hermione's frustrations. Although they didn't see each other very often, they wrote to each other everyday. Hermione had tried to hide her pain for so long. But two weeks before the party she'd told them. About everything.

It had started after Ron had proposed to Hermione. They'd been together three years and were blissfully happy. The proposal was long awaited by the Weasley clan and Molly in particular was ecstatic. Everything had been wonderful!But he quickly turned.

Hermione wanted to wait to get married. She was still consolidating her job withing the ministry and the timing just wasn't right. The night she told him to wait was the first night he had..

She didn't want to think about it now.

"I'll fill you in later" She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eye's.. "I'd much rather try and forget about it and enjoy my self.. Harry how's everything with the ministry?"

Harry loved to talk about his job. It was his passion and Hermione knew all to well that it would be a successful subject changer. He was just talking about how a muggle had stumbled upon some old dark magic relics in a cave up in Marseilles and how nearly 40 aurors were needed for damage control when she lost interest. Images of Ron flooded her mind..

"Mione?.. 'Mione?.. HERMIONE!"

"Shit sorry, what were you saying?"

" Never mind" He said with a suppressed giggle, she had a look of deep concentration on her face which never failed to make him laugh.

Harry had shoved a butter beer in her hand. She didn't think to tell him that she would have much proffered fire whisky after the ordeal she had just experienced but before she could say anything, something caught her eye.

Silver eye's burned into brown. They were gone before she recognised them. But the image was imprinted onto her brain.

Draco.

He was freezing. His pale skin flushed with the searing cold. He hated the way it looked on him, it marred his flawless complexion and that he could not abide by. Yes he was vain but he had every right to be so, in his mind he did anyway.

Yes he could of apparated, He knew that much. But he felt sick enough as it is and since the final battle his apparitions were monitored by the ministry.

"Just two more years Draco. Two more years and your parole is over.."

He hated the ministry. Even though he'd switched sides and helped conquer Voldemort, he was still a 'liability'. Ungrateful bastards. He'd turned in his own father to Azkaban. Tried against him and they still didn't trust him..

At least he was recognised by someone though. When the invite came for the reunion, he couldn't help but feel a little humbled. Even if it had come from Potter and the weaselette.. But the only real reason he decided to come was to see her. He'd been obsessed with her since the yule ball in fourth year.

He'd never admit it too anyone. Ever. But that girl could spark all sorts of feelings within Draco. As a Malfoy he was raised to think of himself before all others, and all the beatings he'd received from the father he loved meant he had a sadistic opinion on Love. He'd fallen for her years ago but she'd never want him. She was above him in all ways and god didn't he know it.

Karma, he thought to himself. She's the only girl he could ever imagine loving with all his heart and he would never have her. If it wasn't for the endless amount of gold digging hussies he might have turned quite bitter.

Finally the Three broomsticks came into sight. Relieved at the promise of warmth he nearly sprinted to the door. As he walked in warmth washed over him. Unfortunately he felt even more colour spreading to his cheeks.

He removed his coat and hung it on the rack. Then walked to the bar to get himself a fire whiskey As he turned toffee coloured orbs scorched his flesh, her eye's were on hiss. Toffee eyes burning into Silver.

Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I totally get it if you hate me but I've had loads of stuff going on lately! I promise I'm gonna update at least once a week! Chapter 3 is already on its way!

Please forgive me?

ErinBeth

Chapter 2.

He turned before she could get a good look but she kept staring. Maybe if she stared for long enough he would turn around.

Hermione had been fascinated with Draco Malfoy since she first laid eye's on him. Yeah he was the bad guy, and all of her friends hated him but..

'He's perfect..'

It slipped out before she could say anything. Harry and Ginny gave her a quizzical look before turning around to see who she was looking at. A furious blush crept across her face and chest. A sea of brown freckles lost in the berry coloured hue. Before they could say anything however they heard a feral roar bellowing and reverberating off of the four walls. She knew who it was before she saw him.

'MIONE! GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW! HOW DARE YOU WALK OUT WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!'

Harry stormed over, fury in his piercing green eye's. He pulled Ron aside and tried with all his might to avoid the stares as he dragged him outside.

People were whispering and staring at her. She felt everyone's eye's on her, she could feel the sympathetic gazes and it made her want to be sick. All of a sudden she came across those eye's again. This time they weren't emotionless. They were filled with rage and anger. They looked like molten metal and it intrigued her. She could see all of her emotions mirrored in those silver orbs.

Suddenly they were gone. All she could see was platinum hair and long, denim clad legs striding towards the exit of the three broomsticks.

She felt someone touch her arm and awoke from the trance those eye's always seemed to put her in.

She was pulled towards the ladies and only then did she realise she been crying. Again.

Ginny had grabbed a tissue and was wiping her face trying to remove the black tear tracks that had embedded themselves in her skin.

Hermione didn't care. She just wanted to follow him.

She should have known that Ginny wouldn't stay quiet for long.

'Just ignore it Mione.. You know what he's like and so does every one else. He's hot-headed and pompous. No one's judging you. Harry's out there sorting him out, god know's he needs it.. Mione? Are you listening to me?'

She felt something burst inside of her and was sprinting towards the exit before she could stop herself.

He didn't know what came over him. It was like something exploded, all he could think about was all the times he saw Ron touch her, He should have been the one touching her. Comforting her. Holding her. He wouldn't even mind being told of by her.. She was so beautiful when she was angry. She was always beautiful.

He'd made a habit of watching her. All those years in Hogwarts. He felt like he knew her.. He loved how she would bite her lip when she was concentrating or how she played with her hair when she was nervous. He could tell when she was upset. She never let it show, she would smile and put on a brave face but she would lose the sparkle in her eyes.

As he looked at her, he saw the little girl that he had fallen in love with all those years ago. She looked terrified and embarrassed. But as he continued to stare he saw the raging fire that was burning inside her tiny frame. That was the Hermione he loved the most. The fiery, passionate book-worm who never backed down. It had always given him strength and now he was going to pay her back for all the times she'd saved his life without her even knowing it...

He felt his legs move and before he knew it he had Ron by the scruff of his neck and was screaming profanities in his face. How dare he treat her like that! Before he could do any real damage he felt someone grabbing him around the waist.

'POTTER GET THE FUCK OFF ME! HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! NO MAN SHOULD TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!'

'WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME HOW I SHOULD TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND YOU STUPID LITTLE FERRET! SHE DESERVES IT!'

He was so close to ripping the stupid weasel to shreds when he felt a small hand wrap around his arm.

He looked down and saw those big toffee eye's staring up at him and he couldn't be angry anymore. He just watched as she screamed at Ron. She took out her wand and they dissapperated before Draco and Harry could do anything.

'Now look what you've done Malfoy..'

'Me? ME? What did I do? He shouldnt be allowed to talk to anyone like that!'

'I had it under control Malfoy!'

'Yeah, really looked like it Potter.. I'll back off when he has his hands wrapped around your neck next time, sound like a plan?'

They were back in her flat, having another screaming match. They'd only been there for two minutes but he'd already given her a black eye.

Ron was abusive. Hermione's refusal to marry him immediately, had made him bitter. He didn't trust her. He thought she was cheating on him and she never did anything he wanted.

She bored him and angered him all at the same time. She was still a book-worm. She never wanted to go out to clubs with his team mates like all of the other wives and girlfriends. She was also a smart mouth. She always had a come back and before he knew it he'd hit her. Again.

He didn't mean to do it.. Well he did but he always regretted it afterwards. It wasn't like she saw anyone anyway and a glamour charm always fixed it. He always managed to convince himself that she deserved it. And she started to believe she did too.

He was about to raise his fist to punch her in the ribs when he felt her wand pressed into his neck.

'You hit me one more time and it will be the LAST thing you ever do. DO YOU HEAR ME RON WEASLEY? I AM LEAVING YOU! I CANT BELIEVE I PUT UP WITH YOU FOR SO LONG.I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME RONALD.'

She felt tears prick her eye's. She loved him. He was her best friend just a year ago. Now he was the abusive lover she so desperately tried to escape from. She wasnt going to let him win this time. She wasnt going to let him win ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! Keep 'em coming guy's! May even start uploading quicker;) So.. I'm kinda worried that I'm moving through this a bit quickly, tell me if you think I need to slow it down? I love a bit of constructive criticism! On with the chapter...

Chapter 3

'STUPEFY'

Hermione fell to the ground with a dull thud. Blood started to pool around her caramel coloured locks as Ron stared on in terror.

'Bloody hell..'

He didn't mean to do it. Honestly he didn't. She would be alright wouldn't she?

'Rennervate..'

She woke. Eyelids fluttering before closing again and falling unconscious once more.

'RENNERVATE.. SHIT! Hermione wake up. WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T DIE! Shit, shit, shit...'

The last thing she saw before she fell unconscious for the third time was a flash of green eyes in spectacles and a shock of platinum blonde hair. Her blurred vision slowly faded to black and she fell into deep, dark nothingness.

There was beeping. Slow steady unwavering beeping. She opened her eye's and saw.. nothing. She couldn't see a thing. What had happened.. Where was she? All she wanted to do was scream. She fumbled around for her wand which she couldn't find anywhere. The beeping was increasing rapidly as she became more and more frantic. Finally her hand latched on to her wand. She heard a door open to her right and flung her wand in the general direction.

She tried to stand but was pushed down with a brute force.

'GET OFF ME! WHY CANT I SEE! WHAT IS GOING ON! WHO ARE YOU!

She let out a guttural roar and something was poured into her mouth. She tried to spit it out but some of it must have gotten into her system because she fell unconscious again almost immediately.

'Why couldn't you just let her see?'

'How do you think she'd feel if she saw a fucking Malfoy leaning over her after she'd been attacked? Hmm? No answer Potter? Shame was enjoying the witty banter..'

Draco Malfoy had a talent for sarcasm. He was quite proud of it if he said so himself.

'Well how about you fuck off and go back to whatever it is you do ferret? You're probably the last person she wants to see..'

'Yeah and the Weasel is at the top if the list I'm guessing?'

'Shut up Malfoy.. Just wake her up? She's been out cold for nearly 2 days'

'Fine..Rennervate'

She sat up with a jolt and her head collided with something distinctly bone like. The dizziness came over her like a hurricane. She heard a pained gasp and tried to deduce where the source of the noise was.

She could see now but it was still a blur. She saw bright white lights above her and crisp white sheets rustled at her every move. 's. She was in fucking 's.

'Why. Am. I. Here.'

She said trying to hide the venom and malice in her voice. She had tried focusing on the tall black clad figure in front of her but she couldn't quite see who he was.

'Your precious Weasel attacked you.. Nealy killed you in fact.'

despite not being able to see the figure in front of her, the smooth drawl of his voice and the constant sarcasm that radiated off him gave her a pretty big clue as to who this mystery man was..

'MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?'

'Me and Pothead over here saved your life Granger..'

'No, I saved your life.. Malfoy was trembling like a little girl.. Who knew the Malfoy heir can't stand the sight of blood! Fainted like a big pansy..'

'AT LEAST I MADE YOU TRY AND FIND HER! YOU WERE JUST GONNA LEAVE HER WTH THE WEASEL.'

She winced at the volume of his voice still not completely remembering what had happened. The last thing she could remember was the shock of warmth that she had felt through her hand. She hadn't expected him to be warm.

'Shit Granger your head's like a rock..I'm gonna need an apology Granger'

He was wiping the blood away from his split eyebrow when She realised what her head had collided with. She was about to apologise when she saw the cocky smirk dancing across his face..

'I will apologise once you explain to me what I am doing her.'

The calm voice was a vast opposite of the anger burning in her eye's. He couldn't tear his eye's away.. He loved that he could spark that amount of passion in her with just one snarky comment.

'And I will tell you what you are doing here when you apolog..OUCH FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?'

Hermione put down the book she had grabbed from her bed side table and laughed as Malfoy caressed his broken nose.

'I'm SO SOOO sorry Draco, I don't know what came over me...'

Her smirk rivaled that of Draco's, he couldn't say he wasn't impressed. But he was still an arrogant bastard.

'You are so gonna pay for that..'

His molten silver eye's pierced her own as he stalked out of the room, still clutching onto his now bruising nose.

'I will never get tired of seeing you hit him..'

She glared at the bespectacled boy but the laugh creeping across her face was just to difficult to ignore. She burst out in fits of giggles with Harry and she honestly hadn't felt this good in a long time.

After the laughing had died down she finally asked where Ron was..

'He uh.. hmmph.. He's kind of ermm'

'C'mon spit it out..!'

'He's ah fuck.. He's being questioned at the department of law enforcement. Judging by the time he'll probably be heading to his trial round about now.'

'bbbbut why? What has he done now?'

'You seriously don't remember anything do you?'

'not a damn thing..'

'Ronald Billius Weasley. The charges against you are as follows, Domestic abuse of one Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Attempted murder of aforementioned Miss Granger. How do you plead?'

'Not guilty. I didn't try to kill her! She had me by the throat with her wand! What else was I supposed to do!'

'Now is not the time for plea's Mister Weasley. As the court have not yet been able to reach a verdict you are hereby sentenced to complete house arrest until further notice.'

'WHAT! HOUSE ARREST! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!'

'If you could please lower your voice Mister Weasley. I Have not finished with your sentencing.. You will also not come within 50 meter's of Miss Granger until your next court date. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes. Crystal.'

'Take him away please Auror Heaney.'

I distinct Irish accent drawled out in agreement. Ron didn't even notice Seamus Heaney trying to drag Ron out of the room. All he could see was the splayed locks of Hermione's hair matted with blood. It had haunted him for days.

She'd take him back. She always did.


End file.
